Dream Revolution: Last Fire
Dream♠Revolution Saga: Last Fire (Storm Legend in Japan) is a video game of In-Verse (Now Brilliant Star Games), this is the fifth (fourth numbered) and final canonical game in the series, considered by its developers as a high-budget fighting game, not to mention that the game passed by three previous names during the production: Grand Ultima Bataille, Great Last Battle and The Last who Stands. The main protagonist this time is Dynamo, due to his fight against his past life and to save his own friends, as well as his family and sister from the uncertain growing evil. While the original console editions were launched in October 2016 and Arcade in August, the Japanese version was out in February 28, 2017. The special version of Nintendo Switch will launch with six new characters, making the roster of 44 characters increase to 50, as well as new stages, songs and exclusive designs in March 3, 2017, same day as the debut, while the Eclipse Patch, with two more brand new characters was released in May 31, 2017 alongside the New 3DS version while Japan was released in June 26. Another update, with three more characters (upgrading the count to 55), called Eclipse 2.0, released in early 2018. Gameplay The game plays similar to the third installment and its update, with the Alter Ghost used only once per round for how strong it is, however, in "Super" mode, it starts with the Alter Ghost. The game is more focused on weapons than the first three games, having to select if / or not to fight with the weapon during the battle. Some characters have an alternate corrupt / purified form, for example Ignis as the Fire Emperor, etc. While Versus Mode and Free Mode is a 2.5D fighting game with 3D environments and models, Story Mode is divided by Episodes, also with team stories at the beginning. Bosses, rivals and enemies are fought in the usual formula of fighting between two. Also available from the beginning are the Alter Ghost and The Super Alter Forms, but the Beast and Seal modes are unlockable through special conditions. Mini games include side scroll shooting, beat'em up and survival trials. The game has cinematics like Guilty Gear Xrd -Revelator-'', with some fights and bosses. In Eclipse 2.0 a new Arcade Mode named ''Arcade Generations, this mode based in Street Fighter V Arcade Edition chooses one of the already released previous three games of the series and All-Stars Fighting character lists vary per version. (Note that Encore+ is included in as part of 3 Final: New Game version and the three characters Leroy, Agatha and Piros are included in the Challenge to the Ultimate Fight lists, Cassandra for The Counter-Attack ''standing for ''Soul of Hunter, Eden for Final: New Game, and a few more). And exclusive in the Western and Australian versions, is the Library. Story After the surprising battle against Omega, now that time has calmed down and things return to normal for everyone but Alexa Maxwell, our heroine now has to face her final battle with her own emotions and even with her own allies. That's because of the Sword of Fire's instability after that last battle two years ago, and her attitude suddenly changed. Could it be to do the Sword of Fire's will brings her bad memories? Or could be a golden challenge from the Cardinals? Or does Alexa herself wanting to take on such a challenge? Teams must face something higher than usual. The Crusaders, the Deadly Axis and Ouroboros attack without stopping at all with tyrannical and chaotic motives. The Blaze Haze Light of Corruption... Dynamo, feeling that his sister is in great danger, will take action, with newborn powers like the Omega Vision, along with Blade and Alison, will try to do everything to save her, even risking his life and sacrificing everything, however, does not know that Orpheus, A man who curiously resembles Dynamo, with his three assistants, is behind her as well. The Lightning Sword will now shine brighter than anyone ever imagined. "Mellt Fulmine Mk.III". Characters The game has the longest playable list with 45 playable characters (57 in the Switch and Eclipse updates counting Odin -with Eris and Tyr as partners- Rayne, Leroy, Crow, Deviser, Ezekiel, Helena, Kara, Aine, Kriemhild, Agatha, Red, Fiammetta, Piros, Gunther, Marceline, Caroline and Brenda, Emma and Daphne, Faye and Gina, Kali/Vanessa, Valeria, and Mondo). The others are non-playable or alternative forms, but they are helpers in story and tutorial modes. Main Characters * Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix: He's now beloved by his subordinates, has a happy life with Hermione and Kara, and he's frequently visited by Cassandra, Paris, and his allies, also, the Phoenix Family had a lot of supporters due to how good willed their leaders are, he also when he's on vacation or not busy, he pays visits to the Maxwell Orphanage, when he meet frequently to his sister, however, since she suddenly disappeared, he has yet to see her, and he's really worried about her and his wife and daughter, since he has researching for his own the answers for Alexa's problems. He settles on his possibly last mission, before becoming his true self that he was searching about ages. His coming of age travel had to begin. * Alexis "Alexa" Maxwell: Real name Seraphina Phoenix, Alexa when she was walking around the country of Aslada, traveling to find a purpose in her life outside of saving people and strongly believes in justice and doing heroic things, however, since in the two last years used her too much power against Omega, she feels herself uncontrollable, since the girl, can’t control her flames, she took away the Flame Sword thanks to Alison and her Cult. And she decides to fight fairly with her powers still intact, but not the crazy will of the sword, that causes the girl to being a fighter to higher levels, costing leaving her family and friends, and even her “Heroic Spirit” who driven her to do the right thing, she is currently "cursed" and chased. * Nathaniel Alden Blade: The leader of the UDS, became curious about a new discovery, now, about the mysterious thing that appeared in the sky a night during Alexa's Disappearance, Blade and his team is prepared to even fight her, even, he and the superiors are trying to convince her to retreat if it they don't want to kill her, however is miserable since there's a magic that intervenes the research of Alexa, maybe an antique magic or something related. States that the Spurious powers are about to wake up. * Alison Evans: The Godslayer Carnage, Alison helped Alexa to extract the sword from her body, and she felt something uncomfortable during that moment, as Alexa departs from the Abyss' Tower, Alison says to her allies that Alexa is slowly dying. And Alison feels a little sad about this, and wishes to help her indirectly, with now her in charge of Duodecim, she now feels in need in being a Heroine. She however, witnessed also Angelica's departure and did an extremely dangerous ritual to enter to the ranks. * Elaine LeBlanc: The Doctor who rivals Blade, and has authentic light powers, she holds a huge grudge against certain rules of the world hidden to others, she's far more drastic in terms of advancing, does many things such as helping Alexa and her friends, she suspects a lot on Ignis Vatra's and Mel's real intentions, and is the one who gives the "Mellt Fulmine Mk. II" to Dynamo in exchange of answers, she is the agent sent by Kali Chrome searching for justice, without knowing the latter's intentions. * Ignis Vatra: A young man with mysterious origins, apparently a time traveler from the future, since his "future" is in danger, he seeks Alexa Maxwell, in spite of Alexa's stubborn demeanor, he settles his own mission to help her to fight back against the biggest enemy, by teaching her, apparently more mature and serious than her. Also his allies call him "Mr. Perfect" for being a master in almost all fighting skills, and excels in all his subjects, everyone who have said this is because they never met him in person, looking at him as just perfect. However, he is shy and very troubled. * Yuri Maxwell: Alexa's adoptive brother, he uses ice powers, a soccer star. He deserted from the UDS in the previous story. He's gifted with a Sword who belonged to a warlord, despite his relatively low training, he still can fight despite his profession, because he perfectioned his skills thanks to the sport. He seems worried about Sally and Alexa as well, and he is conflicted about trusting Blade and Cyrille or not. He is ordered by Leroy to keep an eye in the situation. * Agatha Laura Heinel: A strong sorceress with a penchant for astrology, she is confirmed to be either a cousin or a relative to the Phoenix siblings through Maria Heinel, her "sister" and base. She seems to be serious stone cold woman in the surface. But is actually hot-blooded in fights and in person once knowing her. She was at first an agent of Kali's league, but later defied and escaped of it once learnt about the Zero Plan. (Eclipse Version) Dynamo's Team - Team Aces * Hermione Graham: She now lives happily with her husband Alexander and her daughter Kara, however, she doesn't have the freedom to be happy since Alexander is focused on his job, but she's trying to do the right thing for help him at least a bit. And also, she's also worried about her sister-in-law Alexa who disappeared in the shadows, having hated her before Alexander returned without knowing that he had a sister, she's now about to help her returning to her senses. She awakes Water powers. * Paris Clover: Paris is the son of Arthur, one of the Teachers of the Military Academy, he wasn't changed so much, since he can't technically grow up, being built as a android to originally kill in the past, but now he's a completely different guy, but since his friends are completely in relatively bad situation, he wants to help them, he knows that he can't grow up, but being rebuild, he wants to help his friends to all, even risk his life for them. * Cassandra van Helsing: Sister of Rayne, and an assassin for hire, she also likes collecting weapons as well, her height makes her scary, but in fact, she's very serious too, but she believes that the thing is normal, so she let the thing being fast paced. She joins her Friends to find Alexa, however, she's insecure to herself, however, she's determined not being an Assassin in this moment unless if necessary, with the help of Rayne and also Berenice. Alexa's Team - Team Machina * Abelard Albain: A Scientist who has a physique of a wrestler, he used to be a wrestler, but since the world needed a man who save lives rather than playing with it, he quit his federation and everything on his past life, except his own fighting style, he's affiliated with Elaine to complete his plan against his brother Noah, who joined the Crusaders. * Pairon Rei: A young six-tailed fox/Kitsune, who lived several years, since she was adopted into a family in her human form, everyone died of old age, and she doesn't aged after all, believing that she was a witch, they almost burned her, but she escaped in her fox form, and tried for 200 more years to find someone who can comprehend her, returns after eight years. * Melissa "Mel" Wingates: Not much is known about Mel, except only that she's a Shape shifting Rabbit, curious about the outside world, she sets in a coming of age travel outside her birthplace to discover the origin of the Elemental warriors. During one of these travels, she joins the "team" for trying to search the meaning of friendship, she is serious and frowns a lot, later revealed to be an evil traitor from Ouroboros. Blade and Elaine's Team - Team Ultima Deus Scientia * Cyrille "Selene" Adams: From the Research facility, Selene became aware of the situations around the world, she decides to made a machine to localize those with the power, however, since a mysterious magic can't activate the tracker, Selene decides to mix, magic and science to made a super weapon, and it means that her Spurious powers would be awakened somewhere. * Sally Bianchi: From the Paranormal facility of the UDS, Sally is curious about her new look and style, she changed a lot since the last time that Yuri saw her, she wants to confess to him, but she's too shy for telling him, and not interrupting his Soccer Career. Her mysterious power is back. * Ari Noir: Elaine's assistant and right hand man, he's an educated and kind hearted man who believes that with the right words and actions anything is possible, he's also a scientist and a dark power user. He apparently knows by instinct that someone of the protagonists could be the one who will betray the team and take them for granite, he's also pretty silent. Alison's Team - Team Duodecim * Angel Kennedy: Angel is now the Leader of his Family Holdings and friend of Alison and adopted Eddie, he's now a carefree man, doing the right thing and not to fail, for his former fallen butler, Cid Platane, and his family. He became the 11th member of Duodecim in exchange of Angelica's demise, Clown's suicide and Cassandra's renounce, he's good friends with Adrian and he and Alison hide something. * Eddie Kennedy: Eddie is now a normal guy living in Angel's residence since the family had been adopted him and Alison to live together in the same house. However, due to having a surprisingly mature personality, his cousin Alison and adopted brother Angel are almost surprised, but he's too quick and acts instead of asking it, he returned to Duodecim as the 12th member. * Adrian Twining: The 2nd member of Duodecim and a man who's far older than he looks. Adrian has lived for at least 70 years, and still he feels that the world needs him for a "Cleaning of Evil", however, since Duodecim became a good, yet heroic organization, Adrian began to act more "Human", and observing Paine, when she's now in the normal life of normal humans, he begins to investigate about his immortality, hinted to be a Megahuman/Newman himself. * Berenice Carroll: Berenice is a confirmed vampire noble and co-works with Rayne in Cassandra's assassin life. She works on Duodecim because of her connection to other creatures. 10th member of the cult and she taught Alison many things about its history, as well as the origins. Yuri's Team - Team Maxwell * Jermaine Belmont: A close friend of the orphanage. He has feelings for Alexa, and will risk his life to her in exchange of changing his point of view during their first championship. He also uses an earth made sword. He's a Shadow Warrior. * Paine Twining: Despite being not-so-human, Paine has meet new friends recently, but still has her psychic powers while staying in the world. She is Adrian's adopted daughter. * Aileen Littner: A young girl with Asthma, who's close friends with the kids of the Orphanage, and with Paine. It is firmly believed that she is a test-tube based gynoid. Deadly Axis * Odin: The Leader, he has control over Water, He believes in the worships of Newmans. Eris' Husband. * Eris: The Second Member, she has control over Fire, she's calculating and mysterious. Odin's wife. * Tyr: The Third member, he has control over Earth, very malicious and Cruel. He blames and hates humans. * Moiras: The Fourth member, she has control over Wind, said to have a human side. Likes to Fight talking. * Chronos: The Fifth and the youngest in the Group, he has control over Light/Thunder. Very arrogant but honorable. Crusaders/Dissidents * Blake Tiberius: He's the Leader/Prince of the Crusaders, as a Mega Human, he lives longer than humans and even, he's immortal, he's apparently more than just 21 years old, "The perfect example of a Knight in Shining Armor". * Agni Jill Flair: A girl homunculus who leads the Knights of Crusaders, she dislikes having attention of the others when she fights or she's training. Said to be one of the most powerful in the group. The right hand woman of Blake. * Genesio Magno: The leader of the First Army of the Crusaders, he's feared by everyone but his leaders, he's big, bulky, bald, tall and muscular, said that he can beat everyone with a single combo. * Eric Rodgers: The leader of the Second Army of the Crusaders, said to be faster than other members, he's very lanky compared to Genesio, but he doesn't like too much to fight unfairly. * Noah Albain: Abelard's obsessed younger brother, he hates him because he hates his presence, he also dislikes working with Roberta despite the latter having more experience than him. Member of the Dissidents. * Roberta Schwarzen: Roberta is a weapons member of the Crusaders, a cat burglar who loves fire arms. Member of the Dissidents. Kingdom of Sun and Moon/Ouroboros * Udiya Vulcanus: The Fifth Descendant of Fayer, a Woman who was playful and happy, even treated Nox lovely. * Orpheus "Nox" Luna: A Prince who's Known as the "Moon Lord", he used Lightning and a Sword, he loved Udiya, was shy and curious. * Ginga Sharam/Ashram: Ginga is the Colonel General of Ouroboros. A woman who has a personality of Iron. * Ashe "Rodolia" Justice/The Real Aileen Littner: Home Scientist at Ouroboros, she has high IQ. * Casper/Jasper Haven: Head member of the Ouroboros Guardian Army, has a serious and secretive personality. * The Evil One: The Emperor, he controls Darkness and Thunder, all other details are a secret, called "The Black Moon" by Udiya, Agni and Mel. Others, Mentioned and Guests * Duke Brand 'Lionheart' Fayer: The leader of the Knights of the Fire Guild, and ancestor of Alexa (and in extension, Dynamo). * Leroy Maxwell: The adoptive father of Alexa and Yuri. Owner of the Orphanage. He has a great secret. (Switch Edition) * Crow Killian: A mysterious winged man who helps the real Alexa escort her. Crow is an old friend of Mel's. (Switch Edition) * Deviser: A robot girl whose mission is to eliminate her enemies, but after certain events will change her. (Switch Edition) * Ezekiel Castagnier: Former young doctor member of the Crusaders who is a Shadow Warrior of Water. (Switch Edition) * Brenda Desiree Heinel: A girl who is pretty lazy, but she has good defense, she is the partner of Carolina. (Eclipse 2.0) * Carolina Barbara Heinel: She is a quick and nimble girl who uses a strong cutting weapon, her partner is Brenda. (Eclipse 2.0) * Daphne Chloe Heinel: She is not really a fighter, but when she gets angry she does, she is the partner of Emma. (Eclipse 2.0) * Emma Calypso Heinel: She has an oddity, her strength is above anyone who fights her, her partner is Daphne. (Eclipse 2.0) * Faye Jamie Heinel: A girl with power to change her hair color is one of the eight sister, she's joined by Gina. (Eclipse 2.0) * Gina Fiona Heinel: She is not a fighter but has a fascination for dancing and arts, she is the partner of Faye. (Eclipse 2.0) * Helena Priyanka Heinel: The deadliest and the youngest of the sisters, she acts solo because she is a loner. (Switch Edition) * Rayne van Helsing: Cassandra's younger brother, and co-works with Berenice in Cassandra's assassin life. * Andrei Brondukov: Former veteran of the war and ex mercenary, was the mentor of the Albain Brothers. * Kara "Lan" Phoenix: The adoptive future daughter of Alexander and Hermione, has powers of lightning and water, and the mentor and protector of Ignis. * Eden/Delilah Rune: A mysterious boy in a hood that never reveals his motives, he is a shy yet calculative "boy". (Switch Edition) * Krauser Brothers: They are now known members of the Navy. * Milena: She is now a contributor to the Phoenix family. * Angelica Clyne: Alison's Ancestor, receives a passing mention for Alison herself. * Redman/Red: A boy who is actually a magical focus, he is in another adventure. (Eclipse Version) * Fiammetta Shapiro: A criminal now in a deranged state, a Fire Shadow Warrior. (Eclipse 2.0) * Piros Vatra: A then missing scientist and mimetist. He is a friend of Agatha. (Eclipse 2.0) * Gunther: The Dark Knight, he is from the same future as Lan and Ignis. (Eclipse 2.0) * Marceline: The Strongwoman of her team. She is from the future. Her younger self comes as E.X. Form. (Eclipse 2.0) * Kali Chrome: The Cardinals' leader, she plays a key role. * Valeria Lindbergh: Cameo appearance in story mode. Destroying the laboratories of the Crusaders. (Console Version) * Mondo Kitsch: Cameo appearance in story mode. Watching the events. (Eclipse Version) BIG SPOILER * Fire Emperor Ignis Vatra: The future governor of the cause of the Crusaders. * The True Alexa Maxwell: The other was not the real Alexa, but the a clone made by Kali and supervised by Elaine to distract and help her, the real evolved both personally and in power. * Ouroboros: The final form of The Evil One. * Phoenix: The final form of Udiya. * The Light of Corruption: The real antagonist of the series. The final boss of the Story.￼ * Vanessa Anemone: Kali's E.X. form and real self, a pure and respected sorceress. Stages The game has 22 stages, only 21 are playable, and one is story-exclusive. There are other five which allude to older Dream Revolution Titles. # The Maxwell orphanage # The abandoned castle # Forest # Altar # Crystal Time # Ouroboros Base # UDS Labs - from DR3F # Tower of the Abyss - from DRASF # City of Neon - from DR2 # Sanctuary of the Cardinals # Destroyed Cathedral - from DR1 # Mansion of the Crusaders (Inside) # Colorless Statues Burning - from DRFE # Hyper zone # Coliseum # Sun Festival of Aslada # Opera House # Castle of Sun and Moon # Leblanc Laboratories # Invasion from DRFS # Training Zone # Flashback - Not playable outside Story Mode. (Switch Edition) Chapter List Exclusive to Story Mode. In Eclipse 2.0. Adds several new cutscenes and reorganized sections. : See also: Story Mode of Last Fire Fictional Cast List Note: This is the first concept in the series with a Japanese dub. In the Japanese version of the game, you get the option to change the language, with English as the preset language for the voices. In addition, given their games of origin: Valeria speaks English as her primary language, while Kali/Vanessa and Mondo speak Japanese by default. Exclusive to the Console Versions up to Eclipse 2.0. There is also a L.A. dub, exclusive for the Switch and Eclipse Editions. Done by DINT Doblajes Internacionales in Chile. * Announcer and English/Spanish Narration: Dominga González / Colleen Villard / Yaninna Quiroz * Japanese Narration: Maaya Uchida / Rina Satō English * Dynamo/Orpheus: Kyle Hebert ** Younger Alexander: Erika Harlacher * Alexa Maxwell/Udiya: Kate Higgins * Ignis Vatra: Patrick Seitz * Blade: Todd Haberkorn * Alison Evans/Angelica Clyne: Melissa Fahn * Elaine Leblanc: Lauren Landa * Yuri Maxwell: Kyle McCarley * Abelard Albain: Chris Tergliafera * Pairon Rei: Sandy Fox * Mel Wingates: Cristina Vee * Hermione Graham: Michelle Ruff * Paris Clover: Edward Bosco * Cassandra van Helsing: Janice Kawaye * Cyrille Adams: Tara Platt * Sally Bianchi: Shelby Lindley * Ari Noir: Bryce Papenbrook * Angel Kennedy: Yuri Lowenthal * Eddie Kennedy: Lucien Dodge * Adrian Twining: Lex Lang * Berenice Carroll: Julie Ann Taylor * Jermaine Belmont: Grant George * Paine Twining: Carrie Keranen * Aileen Littner, Emma Calypso Heinel: Kira Buckland * Odin: Jamieson Price * Eris: Barbara Goodson * Tyr: Marc Diraison * Moiras, Daphne Chloe Heinel: Cherami Leigh * Chronos: Matthew Mercer * Aine Braeden: Erica Lindbeck * Blake Tiberius: Ray Chase * Agni Jill Flair: Megan Hollingshead * Genesio Magno: D.C. Douglas * Eric Rodgers: David Vincent * Noah Albain: Sean Chiplock * Roberta Schwarzen: Ashly Burch * Rodolia Justice: Stephanie Sheh * Ginga Sharam: Wendee Lee * Casper Haven: Richard Epcar * Crow Killian: Johnny Yong Bosch * Deviser: Cindy Robinson * Ezekiel Castagnier: Ben Diskin * Helena Diana Heinel: Erica Mendez * Eden/Delilah Rune: Brianna Knickerbocker * Dandelion Fayer: Kaiji Tang * Leroy Maxwell: Michael McConoohie * Rayne van Helsing: Xander Mobus * Andrei Brondukov: David Lodge * Kara "Lan" Phoenix: Lisa Ortiz * Milena: Alexis Tipton * Krauser Bros.: Derek Stephen Prince, Keith Silverstein * Ouroboros: Kirk Thornton * Light of Corruption: Lani Minella * Agatha Laura Heinel, Maria Heinel: Abby Trott * Redman: Mona Marshall * Fiammetta Shapiro: Faye Mata * Piros Vatra: Spike Spencer * Gunther: Robbie Daymond * Marceline: Kari Wahlgren * Brenda Desiree Heinel: Mela Lee * Carolina Barbara Heinel: Julie Maddalena * Faye Jamie Heinel: Veronica Taylor * Gina Fiona Heinel: Marieve Herington * Kali Chrome/Vanessa Anemone: Colleen O’Shaughnessey * Valeria Lindbergh: Karen Strassman * Mondo Kitsch: Sam Riegel Japanese * Dynamo/Orpheus: Ken Narita ** Younger Alexander: Ryō Hirohashi * Alexa Maxwell/Udiya: Motoko Kumai * Ignis Vatra: Tomokazu Sugita * Blade: Kenichi Suzumura * Alison Evans: Mayumi Shintani * Elaine Leblanc: Mie Sonozaki * Yuri Maxwell: Ryōhei Kimura * Abelard Albain: Kenta Miyake * Pairon Rei: Aoi Yūki * Mel Wingates: Mao Ichimichi "M•A•O" * Hermione Graham: Mariko Kōda * Paris Clover: Hiroki Takahashi * Cassandra van Helsing: Megumi Hayashibara * Cyrille Adams: Masumi Asano * Sally Bianchi: Minori Chihara * Ari Noir: Naozumi Takahashi * Angel Kennedy: Ryōtarō Okiayu * Eddie Kennedy: Nobunaga Shimazaki * Adrian Twining: Takuya Kirimoto * Berenice Carroll: Emi Shinohara * Jermaine Belmont: Hiroki Tōchi * Paine Twining: Lynn * Aileen Littner: Sora Amamiya * Odin: Banjō Ginga * Eris: Aya Hisakawa * Tyr: Takaya Hashi * Moiras: Miki Nagasawa * Chronos: Kōsuke Toriumi * Aine Braeden: Ai Nonaka * Blake Tiberius: Kappei Yamaguchi * Agni Jill Flair: Yuka Komatsu * Genesio Magno: Kenji Nomura * Eric Rodgers: Sōichirō Hoshi * Noah Albain: KENN * Roberta Schwarzen: Kaori Mizuhashi * Rodolia Justice: Kanako Kondō * Ginga Sharam: Yurika Hino * Casper Haven: Yoshihisa Kawahara * Crow Killian: Wataru Hatano * Deviser: Yūki Takada * Ezekiel Castagnier: Shun Horie * Helena Diana Heinel: Reina Ueda * Eden/Delilah Rune: Kumiko Higa * Brand "Dandelion" Fayer: Jūrota Kosugi * Leroy Maxwell: Kazuhiko Inoue * Rayne van Helsing: Takashi Kondō * Andrei Brondukov: Kenichi Ogata * Kara "Lan" Phoenix: Yuka Saitō * Angelica Clyne: Haruhi Nanao * Milena: Saori Yumiba * Krauser Bros.: Yōji Ueda, Kenji Hamada * Ouroboros: Ryūzaburō Ōtomo * Light of Corruption: Maaya Uchida * Agatha Laura Heinel: Yū Shimamura * Redman: Yumiri Hanamori * Fiammetta Shapiro: Kumiko Watanabe * Piros Vatra: Urara Takano * Gunther: Gō Shinomiya * Marceline: Rumi Kasahara * Brenda Desiree Heinel: Ai Nonaka * Caroline Barbara Heinel: Hibiku Yamamura * Daphne Chloe Heinel: Yuka Ōtsubo * Emma Calypso Heinel: Sachiko Kojima * Faye Jamie Heinel: Sayaka Kinoshita * Gina Fiona Heinel: Satomi Akesaka * Maria Heinel: Yukie Maeda * Kali Chrome/Vanessa Anemone: Rina Satō * Valeria Lindbergh: Mitsuki Saiga * Mondo Kitsch: Jun'ichi Kanemaru Spanish * Dynamo/Orpheus: Carlos Carvajal ** Young Alexander: Ximena Marchant * Alexa Maxwell/Udiya: Gigliola Mariangel * Ignis Vatra: Sebastián Plaza * Blade: Jorge Lillo * Alison Evans: Marlene Pérez * Elaine Leblanc: Loreto Araya-Ayala * Yuri Maxwell: Nicolas Carmona * Abelard Albain: Ignacio Leyton * Pairon Rei: Dianela Campos * Mel Wingates: Marcela Solervincens * Hermione Graham: Jessica Toledo * Cassandra van Helsing: María Luisa Benech * Paris Clover: Rodrigo Saavedra * Cyrille "Selene" Adams: Betsabé Gutiérrez * Sally Bianchi: Pabla Hermann * Ari Noir: Felipe Waldhorn * Angel Kennedy: Óscar Olivares * Eddie Kennedy: René Pinochet * Adrian Twining: Orlando Alfaro * Berenice Carroll: Maureen Herman * Jermaine Belmont: Pablo Ausensi * Aileen Littner: Ariela Yuri * Paine Twining: Catalina Muñoz * Odin: Alexis Quiroz * Eris: Rosario Zamora * Tyr: Andrés Skoknic * Moiras: María Doris Cuevas * Chronos: Abel Musa * Aine Braeden: Bárbara Bustamante * Blake Tiberius: Cristián Lizama * Agni Jill Flair: Carolina Highet * Genesio Magno: Rubén González * Eric Rodgers: David Aguilera * Noah Albain: Cristobal Arete * Roberta Schwarzen: Cecilia Valenzuela * Rodolia Justice: Vanesa Andrade * Ginga Sharam: Laura Olazábal * Casper Haven: Matías Fajardo * Crow Killian: Óscar Flores * Deviser: Josefina Becerra * Ezekiel Castagnier: Miriam Aguilar * Helena Diana Heinel: Daniela Varonesi * Eden/Delilah Rune: Lucía Suarez * Brand "Dandelion" Fayer: Sebastián Dupont Gallardo * Leroy Maxwell: Ricardo Maturana * Rayne van Helsing: Claudio Valenzuela * Andrei Brondukov: Julio González Littin * Kara "Lan" Phoenix: Carmen Amadori * Angelica Clyne: María Teresa Pinochet * Milena: Natalia Valdebenito-Ponce * Krauser Bros.: Carlos Valdés, Darwin Le Roy * Ouroboros: Rolando Silva * Light of Corruption: Dominga González (Brilliant) * Agatha Laura Heinel: Javiera del Pino * Redman: Brian Ramírez * Fiammetta Shapiro: Natalia Ríos * Piros Vatra: Claudio Valenzuela * Gunther: Sebastián Fernández * Marceline: Daniela Palavecino * Brenda Desiree Heinel: Carolina Labbé * Caroline Barbara Heinel: Paulina Riquelme * Daphne Chloe Heinel: Camila Montecinos * Emma Calypso Heinel: Daniela Montt * Faye Jamie Heinel: Alicia Alarcón * Gina Fiona Heinel: Carolina Araya * Kali Chrome/Vanessa Anemone: Yaninna Quiroz * Valeria Lindbergh: Consuelo Pizarro * Mondo Kitsch: Sergio Aliaga Unlockables The sisters are all starters. # Orpheus: End Arcade with Dynamo. # Fire Emperor: End Arcade with Ignis. # Moiras: End Arcade with the Albains. # Odin: End Arcade with Tiberius or Elaine. # Piros: End Arcade with Alison or Blade. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) # Rayne: End Arcade with Cassandra or Berenice. # Udiya: End Arcade with Alexa. # Crow: End Arcade with Mel. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) # Deviser: End Arcade with Aileen or Paris. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) # Ezekiel: End Arcade with Paine. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) # Helena: End Arcade with Jermaine. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) # Eden: End Arcade with Leroy. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) # Rodolia: End Arcade with Adrian, Eddie or Angel. # Ginga: End Arcade with Selene, Sally or Ari. # Casper: End Arcade with Ginga or Rodolia. # Leroy: End Arcade with Chronos. # Kara: End Arcade with Hermione. # Fiammetta: End Arcade with all the fire type characters. (Includes Odin) # Gunther: End Arcade with all the new characters of the Switch updates (Eclipse 2.0 Edition) # Marceline: End Arcade with all the Eclipse and 2.0 characters. Includes EX form. (Eclipse 2.0 Edition) # True Alexa: End the Story in the Crusaders Arc. (EX Alexa, later becomes the normal Alexa in updates, since then is "False Alexa") # Supreme Emperor: End the Story in the Final Storm Arc. (EX Dynamo) # Kali Chrome: End Tutorial mode/in-story or Have Demo data saved. # Valeria: End the Story in the Crusaders Arc. # Mondo: End the Story in the Ouroboros Arc. # Vanessa: End all the trials. (Eclipse 2.0 Edition) # Ouroboros: End the Story Mode. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) # Phoenix/Light of Corruption: End the Story Mode. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) Alternatively, the 28 characters can be bought with in-game Orbs. Downloable Content The game will have alternate costumes, the collaboration will cost money, but the Crossover will be free. The game will also feature music from previous series and other In-Verse games. In the Switch port, there will be music from Nintendo, three per franchise, exclusive stages. For the PS4 and Xbox One editions, the five new characters are downloadable with the new update patch, named Eclipse, the Wii U version will not have the Patch until later. There is another patch out in March 2018. Is named Eclipse 2.0, the difference is that has no physical update. A bundle with all the unlockable characters, costing 7.99$ came out on Eclipse 2.0's release day. Gallery Main Protagonists Dynamo_alternate.png|Dynamo Alexa_Selfy.png|Alexa Blade_Selfy_2.png|Blade Alison_Selfy.png|Alison Elaine_Selfy.png|Elaine Ignis_Selfy.png|Ignis Yuri_selfy.png|Yuri Agatha_Selfy.png|Agatha Supporting Heroes Main Villains Demo The Demo will feature the starting roster of the first Dream Revolution, Blade and Alison with Kali Chrome. Trivia * The game has the biggest amount of newcomers of any Dream Revolution Saga game. With 34 of 57 newcomers. Beating Final and Encore Plus with an amount of 15. * This is the first game that allows Alter Ghost fusion, albeit due to how powerful they are the duration is short. * This is is the first of the series to get an "M" rating in Australia, while in North America, as with the other three games is still "T" rated. ** This is the first game with ratings of 15/16 to above in Europe. ** This is the first game with a CERO rating of C (15 to above), probably because of the change of graphical style. * This is the second title with 3D graphics. The first was the then Arcade-only Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting in 2014 (2017 in console). Last Fire is from 2016. * Crow was added on the final roster in Switch Edition due to popular demand and being well received in story. ** Same with Deviser, she was one of the Megadroids that worked in the Crusaders Army. ** Ezekiel, Helena and Eden were last minute additions, the sisters were implemented as Tag Team due to the good reception of All-Stars Fighting tag teams. * Originally Vanessa Luxaloss was planned, but ultimately decided on Kali Chrome, her dark counterpart because of her role in the In-Verse universe. ** However, Vanessa is included as an E.X. form for Kali. Sporting her new surname Anemone (Her mother's surname) since she left the Aslada Royal Family. Albeit that happened when she was 25 years old at the events. * Eden's design was a scrapped character of Blood and Poison's Nina Mercier, but he was mentioned as far as the second game as Delilah, his female pseudonym. * The game's main themes are Follow Me by Steven McNair, Limit Break ''(''Genkai Toppa)'' x Survivor'' in the Switch port and the Eclipse update by Kiyoshi Hikawa and RЁVOLUTIФN by former Bemani band TЁЯRA. The first is used as The King of Fighters XIV as the main theme, the second is the Opening of the "Universe Survival Arc" of Dragon Ball Super and the latter debuted in GITADORA V4 RockxRock. * The game has the most number of Rivalry songs. While the first game got one, the second got three and the third game got six. This has ten and in Eclipse has a total of fifteen. * The game's title alludes into the Last part of the "Saint War", hence the "Fire", but the Japanese name spoils the true protagonist; hence "Storm Legend" (Arashi Densetsu).